Forum:Hot house
Just write your name here when you are requesting vacation time. People *Rocker&Rapper-"Nothing like a party before a job" *Bling1907 - "Thank God i'm here!" Bar *"Sorry I didn't really do much help to kill Axel, but I'm still a rookie". I look at my beer. "Anyway, who is gonna put me threw the drills to become a real U.B.C.S. member?-Rocker&Rapper *i get sick from drinking 20 pints of beer 'i need to get off drinking anyways this was along mission so i figured we should take a break so that we can rest and rocker&rapper after the drinking it be a good idea to go to the training facility and try to improve your skills its only advice.' -stephendwan *I walk in."This place is Bloody disgusting". You all look at me. I walk up to Cybil and Joseph who are sitting at a table. "Axel wanted me to send you this message. He gave it to me the night before Rings of Doom. He says that he has been watching you Cybil. Even 4 years before the U.B.C.S. was created." I drop a stack of papers in front of you two. "This is Axels journal". The last caption reads. ''"She was not my first, he won't be my last. My hunger and my thirst. My awesome feature and my ugly past. But you don't have a clue of what is coming next. What I'm gonna do is really classical but it's the best. I have this virus that if i inject into me I will have a second soul." ''Now he says soul, not body. Tell me what you mates think"-Cross *I point my gun at you. "you could've at least let us heal our wounds, not to mention let us mourn for our comrade." "Next time you come in, all guns blazing and shit, I'll put two in your head!" "Never piss me off... ever!" i withdraw my gun and take the papers to the archives.--Cybil24 03:25, February 24, 2010 (UTC) *I crash in and say "Why you leave me at the forest?!"*sigh* "Give me a whiskey please..Oh,hi Cybil..and the rookie..Rocker right?" - Bling1907 *As I made my way to the bar I saw Cybil pass by me looking a bit mad. I get inside the bar. "Hey what happened? I heard loud voices and then I saw Cybil getting pissed. You know what never mind that." I just order a beer. "I don't need a strong drink for now, especially since I turned Crimson twice on that mission. Nearly got me unconscious." - Jakraus * i put cross into handcuffs for questioning 'i need someone to interrogate him so that we can know who he works for' i go back drink more pints of beer get drunk and then vomit some more 'man this is the shit anyways rookie can you drive me to my house i haven't washed my metal gear rex in along time i give you a bit of money i can't drive home myself the local pigs will arrest me for DUI.' yes i know cybil we should not have metal gear in a resident evil base company but its for my own personal use. user--Stephendwan 18:37, February 24, 2010 (UTC) *"I got something that will lighten the mood around here." Shows everyone my new 'fake' ID. "I just made a few changes to my ID before the Rings of Doom mission, now my official full name is Jakraus McLovin!" -Jakraus *"Dwan, let him go he did nothing wrong, yet". Cross sits back with me and Cybil. "I wanna know what you you"-JosephFrost0304 *Thank you Joseph. Now if you would like to hear more go to the Axel's Journal page.-Cross 101 * "I knew someone was watching me...", "It feels weird, OH GOD! WHAT IF HE'S SEEN..." I blush... "never mind" I tuck my tank into my jeans... I whisper to joseph... ( I have a tattoo on my back that i don't show anyone)... "Okay Cross, why did you come in here just to give us Axel's notes. And this second soul, who does he have to reincarnate from?--Cybil24 02:51, February 25, 2010 (UTC) * You got a tattoo Cybil?Why you are hiding it anyway *showing my chest with a The Godfather amblem tatoo* see? *back to normal* no need for hiding it. - Bling1907 *"Erm, it's not really a tattoo, it's a scar that my squad from the military practically carved into me before they decided to shoot me in my leg and stab me" I was the only girl in a squad of 6. "I'll be more humiliated than embarrassed"--Cybil24 16:51, February 25, 2010 (UTC) *"Lol" i tank a sip of beer. "How did you hear her bling she was talking to me". I check my cell and see I have a new message.............-JosephFrost0304 *"GUYS. One of my best friends is the leader of devilhunters.wikia.com. He needs our help. They are trapped in a hospital. Me, dwan, jak, and bling will get them, Cybil you pick us up in the chopper on the roof. To take part of this mission go to devilhunters.wikia.com and go to the first mission page'-JosephFrost0304 *Ears of the devil.. anyway i'm comin'(BTW I drawed a 15-min MSPaint pic.) - Bling1907 `MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!: Jessica Redfield *"Whats with the laugh" Me, cybil, Dwan, and bling walk back in after the mission on devilhunters. "Jakraus, where were you". I order a beer. "I look at rocker and toss him a beer-JosephFrost0304 *I take a break with Heavy Rain but i'm back..i think..My connection is dead - Bling1907 *"Man, I feel good"-JosephFrost0304 *"Dude I had to go take my broken M4 Carbine apart and fix it with new parts. The barrel got bended up by Axel remember? I'm trying to make my gear a little better for future missions. And seriously Jessica, what are you laughing for?" - Jakraus *"Yo man its kool". I look at my watch. "You wanna beer Jak"-JosephFrost0304 *a little kid walks in to the bar* uhhh are you joseph frost???Flaming JR 11:27, March 3, 2010 (UTC)flaming JR *"Hey no worries, I'll take a beer thanks." I see the little kid in front of you. "Uhhhh, who are you kid?" - Jakraus *"Ummmm, ya, whats it to you"-JosephFrost0304 *"Are you Flaming Skull's son?"--Cybil24 05:15, March 4, 2010 (UTC) *Uhh yeah he said to find you if he didnt come home.Flaming JR 10:59, March 4, 2010 (UTC)Flaming JR *"Uhhhhhhhh". I turn and talk to cybil. "How we gonna tell him". I look back at JR. "Wait, kids can't be in a bar, how old r u"-JosephFrost0304 *idk i wasint really born i was kept is a tube and was labeled x-2121 so i guess i am 14 *"Thats not weird, Cybil, can you talk to him"-JosephFrost0304 *(cries) i leave oh and this is for you throes letter at frost(runs away)Flaming JR 15:48, March 4, 2010 (UTC)JR *Weird look on my face, I look at Jak and Cybil. "What was that all about". How am I spost to read the letter-JosephFrost0304 *the letter says* to joseph or to anyone in the ubcs please look after my kid he may seem weird but thats something to with where i left him. please take care of him he is what i was protecting...Flaming JR 18:10, March 4, 2010 (UTC)JR *"R u kidding me". I drink more beer. "I'm not good with kids" lol.-JosephFrost0304 *I feel too good..I think I'm sick.. *puking* Oh yeah I am! - Bling1907 *(i walk back in) some monster is trying to kill me!!!Flaming JR 04:46, March 5, 2010 (UTC)JR *"What". I flip the table on its side, grab the kid and put him behind it. I throw a glance at cybil than back at sick bling. I give Jak a signal to escort the civilians out, cybil you go with him and take bling. "Me and Dwan can handle this". A Nemesis walks in-JosephFrost0304 *I take the safety off my pistol and load my shotgun. I pick up the kid on my back. "Hang on kid, I'm gonna be running so whatever you do, don't let go!"--Cybil24 23:56, March 5, 2010 (UTC) *BOOM BOOM BOOM. Blasts go into his stomach but nothing happens-JosephFrost0304 *He is after me please dont let it get me!Flaming JR 10:35, March 6, 2010 (UTC)JR *"Don't worry"-JosephFrost0304 *I kick the back door of the bar open, I run into an alley and ran towards the main street where i parked my car. "get in kid," i shove bling in the back seat. "Put your seat belt on, okay... this car goes really fast, so safety first, okay", "Bling, you too..." I start the engine, my car can go from 0 to 60 in 3 seconds. I drive a muscle car... teehee--Cybil24 03:56, March 7, 2010 (UTC) *I walk to the bar tender, "I know you have a gun under the counter". He shakes his head no. I grab him but the shirt, that was enough to make him hand over his stub nose .38. "Whatever" I aim and shoot at nemesis-Rocker&Rapper *"Crud my Carbine is still under development so I can only use these." I shot Nemesis in the head three times with my handgun and blasted him in the gut with my shotgun. "Is he dead yet?"- Jakraus *"No" he comes to me and I blow at him with my ithaca, nothing. I jump up on the counter and shot the candles that are lighting the area around us. They fall on him and catch him on fire, then the whole bar. "Jakraus, fallow me". I break the woods wall and run out to the streets. "Stephen I don't know where you are but your own your own"-JosephFrost0304 *"Ugh, there goes our hangout place, but I guess it's for the best." I stop to catch my breath and then turned to Joseph. "Got any plans sir?" -Jakraus *"Nope". I look at my watch. 'Cybil islong gone, who knows where dwan is, its just me and you". "GET ON THE GROUND" yell cops as they pull up and aim guns at us-JosephFrost0304 *"Shit" I drop my gun. "Jak get on the ground". We are both on the ground and they run to use and put us in cuffs-JosephFrost0304 *You guyz look over and see me with the .38 sneaking up on the cops. Frost gives me a signal to stop and tells me to go get cybil-Rocker&Rapper *"Dang". Me and Jak will finish this on the Cops Tactic page-JosephFrost0304 *I came!..not really.I'm moving to a another apartment so I can't enter.Also there's a girl next to me and things are goin' too well between us :D - Bling1907 * 'kept you waiting huh' i start smoking a cigarette and somersault kicks the nemesis through the window 'only a fool trusts his life to a weapon.' -stephendwan